stellarcommonealthfandomcom-20200214-history
Army
The Commonwealth Expeditionary Forces (CEF) are the ground component of the Commonwealth Armed Forces. They control the Ground stations, soldiers, and armor. Size: Active Reserve Motto: '''With Bravery, Foward '''Engagements: '''Swarm War Reach Insurrection Commonwealth-Citadel War Reaper War '''Commander: '''General Alexander Cromwell Rank '''Enlisted Personel Private - Single vertical black bar Private 1st Class - Two vertical black bar Non-Comissioned Officer Corporal - Black triangle, grey smaller triangle in center Sergeant - Black triangle Staff Sergeant - Double black triangle, vertical (one inverted), connected at tip Sergeant 1st Class - black triangles, vertical (one inverted), connected at tip to black circle Master Sergeant - Double black triangles, vertical (one inverted), connected at tip to grey circle First Sergeant - Triple black triangles, two vertical (one inverted) one sideways (left-side pointing right), connected at tip with grey circle Sergeant Major - Quadruple black triangles, two vertical (one inverted) two sideways (one per side pointed inwards), connected at tip by grey circle Commissioned Officers Lieutenant - Gold circle, black inner circle, horizontal gold bar at top 1st Lieutenant - Gold circle, horizontal gold bar at top Captain - Single Gold sword, pointed upwards Major - Two Crossed gold swords, pointed upwards Lt. Colonel - Gold five-point star, black inner star Colonel - Gold five-point star Brigadier General - Gold Circle, silver center Major General - Gold circle, silver center, two gold rays (side) Lt. Genreal - Gold Circle, silver center, three gold rays (one top, two diagonal downwards) General - Gold circle, silver center, four gold rays (one top, one right, one down, one left) General of the Army - Gold circle, silver center, four gold rays (one top, one right, one down, one left) four smaller silver rays (two diagonal right, two diagonal left) Uniform Combat: Undershirt - waterproof - Tan brown Overshirt - waterproof, armor-weave, shock resistant, padded - Adaptive camouflage, grey Trousers - waterproof, armor-weave, shock resistant, padded - Adaptive camouflage, grey Boots - waterproof, padded - Tan brown Power Armor (Mk. VI "Obelisk") Armord, shielded, padded, waterproof, air-tight - Adaptive camouflage, silver Semi-Formal: Collard Shirt - White Tie - Regimental Colors Jacket - Tan Trousers - Tan Boots - Black Formal: Collard Shirt - White Tunic - Beige, silver piping Trousers - Black, silver piping Dress Shoes - Black 'Specialists:' The common Army Trooper is outfitted with light, polarized armor. Further protection gear includes a Shielding/Kinetic Barrier system, powered by Cold Fusion, and armed with the M-6 Avenger, a mass-accelerator rifle with a phaser attachment. Humans make up the vast majority of the army, but you occasionally see a Vulcan or Quarian within the ranks. Squad-level weapons include the Prism Cannon. It weighs over 35 kg, so the operators are chosen from among the strongest. Shoulder-fired, so most are used from the kneeling position. It proved to be capable of killing Zerg Hydralisks and Roaches with 2 shots at most. Recharge time is 8.5 seconds. Humans or Vulcans are usually the operators. Cyberwarfare specialists/Engineers. Usually armed with phaser arrays, although some have chosen to use the M-6 Avenger. Can use 'Overload', a omni-tool driven electronic blast that can interfere with enemy Kinetic Barriers and Shielding. Can also deploy combat drones, and are usually capable of hacking. Humans, Vulcans and Quarians fill the ranks, but moreso Vulcans and Quarians. Were mostly sidelined during the Swarm War. Dark Templar: Exclusively Protoss. They are designated as stealth infiltration troops. Their Psionic ability allows them to be permanently cloaked in battle if they wish, although the certain Zerg units were able to detect them. Remains to be seen if any other forces in the galaxy have this capability. Some also have the ability to 'Blink': Teleport short distances to close with and destroy enemy forces. Armed with Psionic blades, but the need for superior agility negates use of armor. Has shielding via their Psionic ability. Were responsible for killing Celebrates and the Overmind itself during the counter-offensive phase of the Swarm War. High Templar: The closest analogue to a 'Wizard' or 'Mage' ever seen in real life. Were thought to be extinct, but a small enclave on Aiur was rescued during a stealth mission. Unarmored, but like the Dark Templar, have shielding due to psionic ability. Uses 'Psionic discharge' as its common defensive weapon. Can create small, focused 'Psionic storms' to rain down utter terror on enemy troops. They will have to be repopulated for the time being. Killbot squads: Shock troops. An entire squad can be controlled via a Cyberbrain user, given a command post of some sort. Strong polarized armor, Shielding/Kinetic Barriers. Smaller thermal lances are it's primary weapon, although there is the occasional Killbot outfitted with minaturized Ion Cannons. 'Vehicles/Armor:' M130 'Predator' Combat Walker : A piloted assault mech. Polarized armor, Shielding/Kinetic Barriers. Primary weapon are arm-mounted phaser arrays, with two mounted on each arm. Is also capable of being an effective mobile AA platform, as it is outfitted with anti-matter rocket pods on it's 'back'. It is a scaled down version of the anti-matter missiles, seen on the older Protoss 'Scout' fighters. M126 'Lancer' Main Battle Tank : Has been a mainstay of CEF armor throughout the Swarm War. It is outfitted with polarized armor, Shielding/Kinetic Barriers. Two Thermal Lance emplacements, capable of burning most opponents into cinder upon contact. Also armed with six phaser arrays. M110 'Mammoth' Heavy Tank : Although mostly sidelined throughout the Swarm War due to it's massive size, and therefore lack of mobility, it is the pinnacle of armor; a tanker's wet dream. Armed with reinforced, polarized plating and Shielding/Kinetic Barriers. Has a dozen phaser arrays, with overlapping fields of fire for 360-degree protection against ground troops. Primary weapon is two Prism emplacements, which are compared to Prism buoys in scale. with a scaled-down Ion Cannon for dropping Shields/Kinetic Barriers of enemy armor. Powered by first-generation antimatter reactors. Stalkers : Four-legged support walkers. Armed with two disruptor cannons, which are basically overpowered phaser arrays. If operated by Dark Templar, has the ability to 'Blink' just as they can. Can also be piloted remotely via Cyberbain users. Immortals : Designated a 'tank destroyer' by Commonwealth military. Armed with two 'phase disruptors', are very powerful against enemy armor. Were recently outfitted with two phaser arrays to fight off ground troops. Shielding is rather overpowering for a mechanism of it's size.